A Chance Meeting
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione find a spell to help them defeat Voldemort. It takes them to the founders time. Can there be an ancient magic which has been long forgotten? And what was the real cause of the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sitting around the table in Grimmauld place retelling their adventure in the past had come with severe consequences for the trio. Mrs Weasley and many others had scorned them in their supposed childishness. The future may not have changed but it did not matter to them, all that mattered was that it could have been. Sirius however had found it exciting, wishing he had gone with them and escaped the hell he was in. At last he would have had some freedom there.

"So what happened after that?" Remus asked. He was intrigued by the adventure which the trio had had. Not one person during the last thousand years had the chance they had come across.

"Well he said 'I hope you return safely. There is no way for you to tell us once you have left.' And that was it." Harry recalled. Even he could not believe his little adventure.

"That was it? I know it says in Hogwarts, A History that they met with people from the future but I never knew it was you."

"Yeah, it was amazing but Slytherin was still a slimy git." Ron added.

Yes, you heard right the Golden Trio of Hogwarts landed themselves in the time of the founders. This is their story on how they got there, hid and then told where they had come from and then returned home.

Chapter One

"Are you sure Hermione? I mean what if this went wrong?" Harry asked gently. He knew that if she thought he was telling her wrong then he would have his head bitten off. Hermione, as always, had been studying in the library for an assignment when she had come across a most curious spell.

"It will be fine Harry." Hermione replied feeling annoyed, carrying on she said, "It has explicit instructions and says '_Once you have said the incantation it will take you to the answers that you seek.' _It is from a really old library book, one which most people don't look in. Maybe it will bring some answers on how to defeat You-Know Who? Or maybe it will take us a place to where we can find out about him."

"I don't know Hermione, It seems a bit vague to me." Ron said thoughtfully.

"How can it be vague Ronald? The instructions are in the book and it tells you exactly what is going to happen. Honestly do you think I would suggest doing something which is dangerous?" Hermione asked even more annoyed with her friend.

"Let's do it. Tonight after the DA lesson finishes." Turning to Hermione Harry added, "Is that okay?"

"Yes." Turning her attention to Ron she asked "What about you Ronald? Are you going to join in or are you going to watch us?"

"Join in, three heads are better than one, we will be able to think a lot faster then and work it out a lot better." Ron answered, sounding strangely like Hermione.

Later that night after the DA had finished the trio stayed behind under the pretence that they needed to plan the next lesson based off the spells that were being practised that day. Harry even promised that they would try and start doing patronus' soon.

"What is the incantation Hermione?"

"Refero es hic, it means '_the answers are here'. _It says that you have to be focused on one particular question when you cast the spell, especially if it is with multiple people as they can go to different times if one gets it wrong. There is a passage here in Latin which I need to translate though." Hermione replied.

Harry and Ron stood next to Hermione gazing at the Latin passage wondering what it could mean. Several books appeared on a table not too far away.

"I'm going to translate this with those books." Hermione muttered as she walked over to the desk.

A little while later she called Harry and Ron over to show them the text, it said '_The answers you seek may not be in the places you think. Be careful of the answers you look for as they may not be what you truly wish to know. To the questions with more than one answer, there may be more than one place to go. Do not reveal your purpose as you may pay the price. Take heed of this warning, you do not wish to die.'_

"What does it mean _'do not reveal your purpose as you may pay the price'? _Does it mean we're not watching things we will be living them?" Harry asked.

"I think so. It seems we have to be very precise on the question otherwise we could end up somewhere we don't want to be." Hermione answered.

"Is there an incantation to get us back? Or do we have to figure that out when we are there?" Ron asked. It seemed this time he didn't want to take any chances on the adventure they were having. Normally he would just tell them to 'wing it'.

"_Reverto nos iam, _meaning 'return us now'."

"When shall we do it? I think tomorrow. That way we will be more prepared and have all the things we need with us." Hermione inquired.

"I agree with you. It gives us a chance to sort out everything we need." Harry replied.

When they reached the Gryffindor common room they sat in the corner talking about things which they would take.

"I think we should definitely take the invisibility cloak." Ron suggested.

"Good idea Ron. There is a good chance we will need it. What about the map?" Hermione asked whilst looking at Harry. "There is a chance of us landing in Hogwarts."

Harry nodded his head. He had been thinking that they would end up at Hogwarts in Voldemort's time. "Is there anything else, apart from a few clothes, the cloak and the map?"

"I don't think so. I will think about it tomorrow when I wake up. I think we should go to bed now though." Hermione said stifling a yawn. "Goodnight."

"Night Hermione." The boys chorused.

That night the trio's dreams were alive with scenarios of where they would go. Ron was dreaming that they ended up in the time of Harry parent's and seeing what stage in the horcrux process Voldemort was at. During this time Harry was getting to know his parent's better and better. He seemed to think that they would end up during their seventh year so Harry could see them together. Harry dreamt that he was in the time of Tom Riddle at Hogwarts. The young, handsome boy seemed pleasant on the outside, but Harry's imagination went wild with the things he might have done to students. It was known that there were a few nasty attacks on students during his time which could never be linked to anyone, least of all him. Not forgetting the fact that he murdered Moaning Myrtle whilst commanding the basilisk as well. He knew that horrors would lie in store for them, especially Hermione if they went there.

Hermione was the closest of all three to dream where they would go. She dreamt of a newly built Hogwarts, with Heads of Houses wearing robes of the house colours. She had a distinct feeling she was dreaming of the founders. A tall, auburn haired, fierce looking man wearing red and gold, an equally tall elegant woman with black hair wearing robes of blue and bronze, a cunning looking man with deep green robes with silver fastenings, and lastly a woman with a slightly plump figure and gingery hair wearing colours of yellow and black; each stood tall and proud in front of the main entrance. The scene changed and she saw classes being taught, duels being fought and arguments over the acceptance of muggleborn's. Then the four became three, the cunning looking man had left and the others looked upset but carried on with their noble work.

The next morning when they woke up they all made a conscious decision to inform the other two of what they had seen. Harry and Ron sleepily walked down to the great hall for breakfast. Hermione was already there and full awake. They sat down opposite her and at once all three said "I've got something to tell you." They looked at each other and Ron motioned for Hermione or Harry to continue. Hermione took this cue and told them what she had seen.

"What do you think? Do you think it was really them or do I just want to believe it?" Hermione asked.

"I think it was them." Harry replied. "I think the start where you saw them standing in front of Hogwarts they were welcoming new students and that was also the reason why they were wearing robes of the house colours."

"What did you two dream of?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and Ron said, "You go first mate. Mine sounds stupid."

"Ok then. I dreamt we had gone back to when Voldemort was at Hogwarts. We saw the things which he did to other students and planning his horcruxes as well. I just remember being scared because it was the year he opened the chamber. I knew that Myrtle died, I was just worried about Hermione being petrified again." Harry answered.

"What about you Ron? What did you dream of?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I dream we went to when Harry's parents were in their seventh year. We were looking for how much You-Know-Who had done already and Harry was getting to know his parents and Sirius more when they were young." Ron said uncomfortably. He felt as if it should have been Harry who had dreamt this rather than him. They weren't his parents, or his godfather.

"Really?" Harry asked rather taken aback.

Ron nodded silently. "I thought you would have been the one to dream of them mate not me. No offence it's just that they are your parent's, not mine."

"I know. I half expected me to as well but, it doesn't matter." Harry said.

"We need to think of a question and it needs to be precise. I was thinking something along the lines of 'How can we destroy Voldemort' or 'what did Voldemort do which was able to make him return?'" Hermione whispered.

The hall had started filling up and it wasn't a safe place to talk anymore. They agreed to go to the Room of Requirement at lunchtime. Ron had grumbled asking them if they had to go straight away as he would be hungry. Harry reminded him that they had Care of Magical Creatures beforehand and they could get something quick on the way up.

Lunchtime rolled around quickly for the trio and soon it was time to try the incantation out. Once they got into the Room of Requirement they decided on the question that they wanted to try out.

"Okay so when we say the incantation we concentrate on the question 'How do we destroy Voldemort?'" Hermione instructed.

"Shall we try now?" Ron asked, looking a little apprehensive.

"Yes, now that we have the question done and all of our stuff is ready. Let's hold hands, it might work better if we are joined." Hermione said like a Professor.

The trio stood in the centre of the room holding hands concentrating on the question. "I think we should say the incantation now." Hermione said quietly. "1, 2, 3." She counted them in.

"Refero es hic." They chanted. It felt as if a wind was billowing around them slower and then faster and then slower again. Once it had disappeared the opened their eyes. They found that they were still in the Room of Requirement.

"Did it work?" Ron asked.

"There is only one way to find out. Let's go the Great Hall and see if the toad is there." Harry said referring to their unbearable Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Umbridge.

They left and saw nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing really different was some of the portraits were missing. They thought that Umbridge must have had them taken down due to one of the educational decrees the Minister had put through.

When they reached the Great Hall the sight before them made them speechless. The spell had worked but had sent them back to a time where they least expected. Even Hermione had trouble comprehending how they had ended up there. She quickly came to the conclusion that there was some old magic which had been lost over time which would help.

The people in the hall stared at the visitors which had arrived. They were dressed in simple black robes with the symbol and colours of Godric Griffyndor's house. It seemed as though they were strangers to this time but not this place. The man which resembled a monkey and possessed a cunning grin asked "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

The trio shifted uncomfortably under the founders gaze. They didn't know what to say so Hermione started to speak without thinking.

"We are students." She replied.

The founders looked at her as though she was mad.

"The students have just gone home for the summer. If you were one of my students I would know. What are your names?" Gryffindor asked.

Hermione took the lead again, "I am Hermione Granger Sir, and these are my friends Ronald Weise and Harry Porter." She said nervously.

"I have never heard of you. Who are your parents?"

The trio looked at each other. Harry made a motion as if to tell them the truth. When no one else did he decided to speak for them.

"Lily and James Porter, Molly and Arthur Weise and Jane and Mark Granger are our parents." Harry replied trying to correctly recall his and Ron's new surnames.

"And your blood status?" The cunning man asked.

"Salazar!" the dark haired beauty scolded.

"It is an honest question Rowena, and one which I would like them to answer." Salazar replied.

"It is one which we decline to. Would it really matter what our blood status is? We are witches and wizards, there is magic inside of us." Hermione replied calmly.

"It matters to me Miss Granger. If you are to stay in this school with us then it is something I would like to know." He said whilst staring at her.

Hermione shifted uneasily under his gaze wondering when the other founders would intervene. She was trying to work out when in the founder's time they were. Obviously Slytherin had become obsessed with blood purity, but it was between when this started and when the falling out began.

"You do not have to answer that young ones." Gryffindor said. "Humour our good friend; he is a little obsessed at the moment."

"I am not obsessed Godric, I just think that magic should be kept within all magical families." Salazar scolded his friend whilst talking with mild passion over his beliefs.

"Well I happen to disagree. Anybody who has magic within them should be able to learn to master it." Gryffindor replied to Slytherin's remark.

"They would be more likely to betray us in the long run Godric."

"Boys, please stop. I do not think this is the type of thing that you should discuss in front of our guests." The second woman asked intervening.

"Of course Helga, you are right." Gryffindor responded. Turning to the trio he said "I am sorry you had to overhear that. My good friend Salazar and I disagree on many small matters."

"Small matters they are not Godric. You know where I stand in this business, and it is in my interests whether or not any of these _students _are Mudbloods or not." Salazar said trying to stand his ground.

The women gave a cry of indignation over the word, it seemed as neither of them approved of it, and you could tell by the look on Godric Gryffindor's face that neither did he.

"Salazar you need to stop saying that word. If the parents of students heard you then they would not let them back, muggleborn or not." Gryffindor sternly said to his friend.

"I think you might underestimate how many purebloods would not turn away if they overheard me say that. Many think you have gone soft in your old age Godric. Families such as the Malfoy's and Black's would stay."

"Ah, so Malfoy has been feeding you ideas has he? Did he tell you what he did to his muggle neighbour last month? His defence was that he thought somebody was trying to burgle his home, and in turn defended himself by killing the man."

"What Malfoy does is his own business, not mine." Salazar replied

During the exchange the trio looked at each other to confirm that they had heard correctly. It was a Malfoy who had corrupted the great Salazar Slytherin into believing in pureblood supremacy was the way forward rather than thinking the idea up himself. They should have known that one person could have started the process on their own, and the involvement of a Malfoy did not surprise them one bit. It seemed as if the Malfoy family in this time were just the same as in their time.

Rowena Ravenclaw sighed as she watched the two men fight. Having enough of the arguing she turned to the men and asked "Godric, Salazar must we ask you again to stop this fighting? Please remember our guests."

"I am sorry Rowena, but I do not see why I should not be able to express my view. The rest of you are allowed to, and it seems as if it is only me who cannot. I do not agree with all of your views, yet I never openly disagree with you to the point of invoking an argument between us." Salazar responded.

"It is not like that Salazar, and you know it is not. The others and I are concerned with your reputation among the rest of the magical population. We do not want to see you become an outcast to the rest of them, and can only find peace here in the castle."

"I am grateful that you and the others are concerned for my welfare Rowena, however if I was not saying these things someone else would be." Salazar replied in sincere tone.

Hermione was entranced by the interaction between the founders. It was obvious to her that Slytherin had already begun his tirade against muggleborn's, but was not completely dominated by it. She already liked the other founders, though Helga Hufflepuff was quieter than Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. She could not wait to find out what it was that triggered Slytherin to leave the castle. Maybe the reason why they came to this time was to find out what had exactly happened between the founders to make Slytherin leave the way he did. Though that would mean that they could be there for many years, and Hermione did not want to think about what would happen in the future if they messed something up or revealed too much information. Perhaps the founders already had an idea about where the trio came from, but were just happy enough with their explanations for now.

"Why not come and sit down my friends, we were feasting and I am sure that you are hungry after your travels."

"Thank you Madame Hufflepuff." Harry said gratefully.

"Nonsense dear boy, call me Helga."

"Thank you, Helga."

The trio sat and ate with the founders for the remainder of their meal. During this time they engaged in small chat, and were careful not to reveal too much detail about where they had come from. They felt bad for not being able to tell the founders the truth after they had befriended them and made them welcome in the castle.

Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had started to converse together quietly, and few glances were sent the trio's way. As they stopped and turned back to the table each nodded their head at the other indicating that there was something they had agreed upon.

"Rowena and I have been discussing the best possible course of action for you." Gryffindor said and turned to his colleague for support. "We know that you are not of this time, and we do not wish to know of the place that you come from. We feel that it is possible the events could be changed if you were to tell us any information, and that could be very dangerous for when you return. We feel that you should not venture of the school grounds for your own safety. Please understand that we are only trying to preserve what should be, and along the way keep you safe. In the meantime Rowena and I have agreed to tutor you and see what level of magic you are up to." Now turning to the other founders he said "The both of you are invited to join us if you would like the pleasure."

"I would be honoured Godric as these young ones seem very capable and intelligent." Helga replied.

Godric then turned to Salazar and waited for a reply from him. Growing impatient from a lack of answer he called his friends name "Salazar!"

"I am sorry good friend, but you know I have many potions that I am working on for research into the effects of snake poison." Slytherin replied nochantly.

"It is settled then. Rowena, Helga and I shall teach you for as long as you are here. It may be better


End file.
